It's not so far from here
by Rosy.Robin.Bitway
Summary: Aoi meets Tsurugi only for an ice-cream, but she would not imaginate that feeling will blow from their friendship. A KyouAoi fanfic, explaining the beegining of their friendship and their days toghether. Rated T for safety! SILLY TITLE AND SUMMARY, GOMEN... KyouAoi and more couples (also OC apparition)
1. Ice-cream and friendship

_**Rosy: Well, minna-san, I'm preparing something good with that fanfic! It will be the longest multi-chapter fanfic I will never wrote!**_

_**Robin: Explain.**_

_**Rosy: OK! This is a multi-chapter KyouAoi fanfic! Is an alternative story, explaining Aoi and Tsurugi's meeting at the past and... Weell, spoilers, **__**spoilers and **__**spoilers! Just read!**_

_****__****__**Robin: She dunno own the Inazuma characters and franquise.**_

_****__****__**Rosy: Yup! This chapter is an introduction, so is too short! But weell, sorry for: Mistakes, bad grammar, OOC characters, too short, etc. And that chapter (and the next! S**__**poilers again!) are happening in Endou's time (when he was young). Weeeell, enjoy it~!**_

* * *

Inazuma town, in Endou's time. A blue-haired little girl was running alone in the street. She was smiling and looking at everything, as if she had not ever seen. But suddenly...

"WHY?! I WANT ICE-CREAM!" Someone shouted sadly. She stopped running and looked at the one that was shouting. It was a little boy with navy-blue eyes.

"But, boy... You don't have money for pay the ice-cream... "

The boy started crying again and the sellman looked at him, trying to calm him.

"I wanna my chocolate ice-cream... " The boy said, and then he wiped his tears.

"OK! One of chocolate!" Someone said, next to him. The blue-haired girl passed in front of him with a big smile in her face.

"Are you OK?", she asked to him. He nodded.

"Why... You have-"

"Nothing! I saw you sad and I would help a bit," She smiled and then she took the ice-cream, "It's yours! Come on!" He stared at her with shining eyes and then he grabbed the ice-cream.

"T-Thanks... " He said, looking at the ice-cream.

"How much is it?" She said to the sellman. The boy watched that the girl had spend money in him. And the started crying again.

"N-Now, how I could pay you... " He said and then he looked at the girl, but she was smiling.

"You don't need to do it! I love helping people!" She smiled big at him, and then she extended her hand, "My name's Sorano Aoi! And yours?"

The boy looked down, "I-I'm Tsurugi Kyousuke... " He was very nervious but Aoi pated his back.

"Eh, what happen?" She said, with a big smile. He stared at her with tearfull eyes.

"I... I couldn't return your money!" He shouted and then he started crying. Aoi stared at him with a worried expression. And then she hugged him.

"!" Tsurugi was surprised and he stopped crying.

"You don't need to return me the money! I only wanna see people happy, I have just tell you that! So... Hehe!" Tsurugi stared at her and wided his tears.

"Hehe... Thanks... "

Aoi let him out, "Shall we be friends? I have just arrived from a journey and I dunno have friends... "

"Yeah, we can be friends" Tsurugi said, with shining eyes. Aoi laughed.

"Hehe, you're so cool... Mmm... Kyou-kun! Yeah, Kyou-kun is good! But eat your ice-cream! It is melting down!" Tsurugi looked at the ice-cream and licked it. Aoi started laughing. Tsurugi smiled.

Five minutes then, they two went to the park.

Aoi was starring at Tsurugi while he was eating his ice-cream. Tsurugi felt strange, "Eto, Aoi-chan... Can you... Well... " He said with tearfull eyes.

"Eh, what happen? Crying again? No, Kyou-kun! You're a boy, a man! So, you can't cry! You need to be strong!" She said, with a shine in her eyes. He was amazed.

"A-Aoi-chan... You are alright!" He stood up, with a decided pose. Aoi smiled.

"I want to see you in the next years, Kyou-kun!" She said happily and Tsurugi, a bit blushed, smiled too.

"Yeah!"

They were playing until late. But it was time to go home.

"So, Aoi-chan, you came from France last week, no?"

"Yeah, I was with my parents on a holiday," she said, running to her house.

Tsurugi changed his expression, "Well... See you tomorrow, no?" He won't to be far from Aoi.

"Sure!" The blunette answer, happily. That made Tsurugi to feel happy, her smile.

So, he ran said goodbye to her new friend and ran away from there...

"Nii-san!" He arrived in front of a big house. There was a navy blue haired tall boy, with a worried expression in his face. But he change it when he listened to Tsurugi's voice.

"Kyousuke!" He ran to his brother and hugged him, "Where were you?"

Tsurugi smiled at his brother, "Nii-san, I have just meet an amazing new friend! She is a girl and she... Well, she bought me an ice-cream, but she told me that she don't need the money... Anyways, she is very kind! I like her too much!" He said, with a cheerful smile.

Yuuichi smiled too, "That's great, Kyousuke... "

"And we will meet tomorrow, Nii-san!" He exclaimed, happily.

Yuuichi frowned, "Gomen, Kyosuke, but... Tomorrow you cannot meet with your friend... "

* * *

_**Rosy: Weell, it continue at chappy (chapter) 2! It was short because this is just and introduction to the story... So... Dunno flames with that! For anything... Just PM me! Weeell... Reviews, please?**_

_**Robin: No flames, please!**_

_**Rosy: See you in the next chapter~!**_


	2. Searching her

_**Author note:**_

_**Rosy: Hi there~! OMG, those days I almost not have time for write because of school, but... Well, I will try to do my best~! Weell, the second chapie of that KyouAoi fanfic, and bla bla bla... Gomen for: mistakes, OOC characters, bad grammar, whatever...**_

_**Robin: Rosy don't own Inazuma franchise and either of the characters.**_

_**Rosy: Enjoy~! **_

* * *

Tsurugi stared at his big brother, with tearful and painful eyes.

"W-Why I will not see Aoi-chan tomorrow, Nii-san?" He said and then he began to cry. Yuuichii wanted to find and explication, but his little brother ran away from him.

"K-Kyousuke!" But it was late, his brother was too far from there. Tsurugi was crying at the street, searching desperalety to his friend. He ran to Aoi's house, but he forgot where the building was. So, now he was alone. And to top, it was getting dark. So, he now was in the middle of the street, with no one there. He squatted and began to weeping.

"I... Aoi... " He sniveled, softly. Then he felt a warm presence at his side and he turned at it's direction. But only was the hot wind of that summer days. Or that he thought. He stood up, wipping his tears and trying to search his friend again. But...

"Eh?" Tsurugi exclaimed. _ Someone_ grabbed his arm. He turned to see who was and he saw a tall and dark man figure. He shockew, instead to saw that. The man smirked and he pushed Tsurugi to the ground. Then, here come two children more: Two boys and one girl. They were one year older than Tsurugi, apparently.

"Hehe~! What we have there? Oh, a little _baby_!" One of them said. Tsurugi got angry when he listened that, but he was too scared for doing something. So he looked down, trembling.

"I... I'm not a baby!" He shouted, furious. The childs and the man laughed. Tsurugi felt bad and terrified. He was alone... And he started to cry again. The children noticed that and went to him.

"Eh! You are crying!" Tsurugi looked up and could see the children's faces. One of them had short blue hair with a fringe. The other one had orange hair and blue eyes. And the girl, pink hair and green eyes.

"Shut up, Kurama! He could cry even more! Midori!" The orange haired boy shouted and nodded to the girl. Tsurugi thougth that he was the leader of the group.

"Pfff, Taiyou... You're so _seedy_." Kurama exclaimed, making Taiyou angry. The girl smirked.

"OK, Taiyou... Weell, you... What are you doing in _our_ street alone? You know our rules? No, really? Weeell, boys, let's show that little our rules... " She went to him and grabbed his shirt. Tsurugi shocked.

"W-What!? Let me out! AAAHH-" He yelled, but the girl covered his mouth.

Tsurugi shocked again and he closed his eyes.

_"Hehe.. You are alone now... Hehehehe!"_

He was terriefied... And he also thought that this was true. He was alone... Or not?

When the blue haired boy, named Kurama, was disposed to kick him...

"SSSSTOOOOOOP!" A girly voice shouted, making Kurama, Taiyou and Midori paralizing. Tsurugi, with tearful eyes, looked at the person who shouted...

That...

_I feel myself in calm..._

Was...

_I saw her shining eyes staring at me, with a protective aura..._

Aoi!

The blue haired girl ran next to the little orange-eyed boy and she hugged him. Tsurugi wiped his tears away, "A-Aoi... " But he couldn't help to cry again, "AOI!" He exclaimed, crying and hugging tightly his friend. Aoi patted his back.

"Kyou-kun... I listened your shouts from my house... You see?" She pointed a white and blue building, "There... And I come there running to see what was happening!" She smiled to her friend, making Tsurugi blushing a bit. Then, she turned to the mad guys. Kurama smirked.

"Ehehe, who is her? You are a cutie... " Kurama said, but Aoi kicked his leg, pouting at him. The other children went back and hide besides the big man.

"Aaaahhh! YOU!" Kurama said, pouting at Aoi wtih his deep black eyes. But Aoi wasn't scared.

"I won't leave him alone! I will protect Kyou-kun... !" She said, looking down, "Even... I... " She changed her expression; now she was sad. Aoi kicked again Kurama's leg, then ran to her friend, grabbed his hand and escaped from there. Aoi and Tsurugi went to her house and closed the door. She letf Tsurugi's hand and walked to the hall. Both where tired.

"Arf... Arf... " Tsurugi was trying to breath, before that running. His friend went to him with a glass of water in her hands.

"Take! You must be thirsty, no?" She smiled big and the little Tsurugi took the glass. He looked fixely to the object.

"A-Aoi... I... " He had tearful eyes again, "I... Ugh... " He was blubbering a bit, when... He noticed _something_ in his check.

Two warm and soft lips...

Aoi kissed his check, making him blushed. Tsurugi jumped of the surprise and looked at his friend with big eyes.

"W-Wha-"

Aoi hugged him, cuting the sentence, "Kyou-kun... I... Ugh... " She started crying in her friend's chest, "I will leave Japan... I need to go to France... My parents... "

Tsurugi shocked, "WHAT?!" He felt pain inside, he didn't like to see his friend sad. And now... She said that she will leave Japan... And also him...

"A-Aoi, what are you saying?" He said trembling. Tears began to fall from his eyes, "W-Why... "

Aoi wiped her tears and also Tsurugi's. Then she smiled weakly, "Kyou-kun, promise me that you will remember me!"

Tsurugi stared at her, with his deep orange eyes, "Aoi... Of course! I... I will do it! Forever!" Aoi put her hand into one pocket and gave him a necklace with a purple sword shaped jewell.

"This... If you save this, that will mean that... " Aoi looked down.

Tsurugi smiled, "I love you... "

Aoi shocked, "Eh!? K-Kyou-kun!?"

He hugged her again, "We are friends... You bought me an ice-cream... You saved me... You... You are so special for me!" He said, crying.

"Kyou-kun, I-"

.

"_KYOUSUKE!_" A young male voice shouted in the street. Tsurugi jumped and then he turned to the door.

.

"Aaah! It's my Nii-san... Aoi, I... " Tsurugi looked to the floor, "I wanted to say you that I will leave the town... My parents say us that we need to go to Kyoto... Ugh... "

Aoi was paralized, "B-But... Kyou-kun... So, that's the last time we will talk, no?"

Tsurugi nodded, "Y-Yes... But... Promise me something... " The grabbed Aois hands, "Promise me if we will meet again, that we will be toghether!" Tsurugi's eyes where shining.

Aoi smiled, "Of course!" And she hugged, for the last time, her best friend...

* * *

After that, Aoi went to France with her parents and big sister, meanwhile Tsurugi went to Kyoto with his brother, for meet with their parents.

* * *

_Six years (Aprox.) later..._

_..._

_The fist day of Raimon school.._.

_Where have you changed, Inazuma?_

_I wanna know..._

_If he will continue beeing the same than six years ago..._

In the entrance, some students where waiting to entered the high.

"Have you listen that?"

"What?"

"Of the new students that come, one of them comes from France! And she is a girl! Some people say that she is beautiful!"

"Oh, I wanna see!" A pair of students were comment. But, in a corner of the high, a navy blue haired tall man, with orange deep eyes, was waiting to enter too.

"A new girl that have came from France, uh?" He took his necklace and smiled, "If she... "

* * *

**_Author note:_**

**_Rosy: It will continue in chapie 3~ AND! The plot of the story is COMPLETLY different to the ANIME PLOT! So, I dunno want flames with that... Ah, and the character who is talking like _**_that **maybe can be Aoi or Tsurugi. It depens.**_

**_Robin: Yep._**

**_Rosy: Weeell, see you~!_**


	3. FANFIC IN PAUSE

**FANFIC IN ACTUAL PAUSE**

Hi! I decided to stop all my multi-chapter fics and also several one-shots I wanna post because I will take sometime with the 同時 (Simultaneous) one.

**_DUNNO REVIEW THA CHAPIE! BECAUSE I WILL DELETE IT!_**

Gomen for this!

Rosy~


End file.
